A multistage switching circuit is used as a decoder or multiplexer in a conventional digital computer. A decoder selects a single decoder signal from among plurality of inputted data signals based on a control signal.
A multiplexer in a conventional digital computer receiver a control signal having a plurality of bits each corresponding to a plurality of input signals, and selectively outputs one of the input signals corresponding to the bit specified in the control signal.
However, because conventional digital computers are driven by current, they consume a large amount of electric power. Also, the circuit size of a conventional digital computer becomes excessively large as the number of input data signals and corresponding bits are increased.